Vincent Steele
Vincent Steele was a former servicemen for the British Armed Forces who saw deployment during the Falklands War, and later a Mercenary who saw a wide variety of action against Soviet forces in Afghanistan in 1982 to 1984. He later encountered XOF and the somewhat illusive Skull Face, though never on a personal basis, and worked for the organization as a means to destabilizing the Soviet occupation to further US ideals and desires to tap in to the Afghanistan oil supplies, whilst unwittingly damaging Mujahedeen efforts to remove the Soviets, and ultimately driving many towards the more radical options, with deep disdain for the west. He was killed in March of 1984, after being deemed a Liability by his contractor. Early Life and Military Service Vincent Steele was born on September 6th 1946, to a middle class English family in Bath. His father had a career as a reputable electrician, whilst his mother worked as a nurse, something which left Vincent with little communication with his parents. Though strict and somewhat cordial, the family was otherwise a stable environment, though his somewhat fledging education and performance in academic study were poor. In 1967, at the age of 21, Vincent enlisted in the British Armed Forces, reinforcing his decision with the somewhat disappointing attempts he had made to secure himself employment. On 2nd of April 1982, the Falklands Islands were invaded by Argentine naval vessels, under direction of the Argentine Junta. British Forces were deployed in a task force comprising of HMS Invincible and a number of other vessels, to retake the Falklands Islands under the direction of Prime Minister Margret Thatcher. Vincent, whom at the time was a commissioned Officer with the rank of Lieutenant in the Armed Forces, deployed aboard HMS Sheffield, to act as a reserve unit, though he was deployed to the Island to provide re-enforcement, he only saw brief and sporadic engagement with the enemy, namely stray patrols of Argentine units. He was eventually deployed back to HMS Sheffield to oversee the preparations for a deployment of additional Royal Marines to the Falklands. On the 4th of May, HMS Sheffield was struck by an Exocet missile, which caused significant damage to lower decks and topside areas, such as the rear loading platform, causing severe burns, injury and even fatalities amongst her crew, including passengers; such as Lieutenant Vincent, who escaped with no serious injury, though was deeply troubled by the sight of such injuries aboard HMS Sheffield, leaving the fray with deep misgivings about the present state of the British Army. Later Life and XOF Mercenary Upon conclusion of the Falklands War and British victory, he departed the Armed Forces at the age of 36, and though entitled to a government pension for his service, he instead signed up with the Central Intelligence Agency, who took a profound interest in his service record and experience, dispatching him to the war-torn Afghanistan to aid Mujahedeen fighters, giving them much needed training and a basic level of combat experience, though he had misgivings about his presence there. during his time in Afghanistan, he was approached by a representative for the XOF, stating that his career had been exemplar, and that service with the XOF would prove lucrative to himself in future. Choosing to operate as a mercenary for the XOF on his own contract, he believed the move to be beneficial, allowing a greater level of freedom in basic training of many operatives, though unbeknownst to him, that freedom was more an illusion than anything else. Category:Characters